


Letting The Fates Come

by iiCaptain



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending, Headcanon, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Post-Game(s), Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 01:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16567319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiCaptain/pseuds/iiCaptain
Summary: It had been two years since Kassandra and Kyra had last seen each other. Kyra had said to let the fates come when they may. The fates listened, and have made its decision.





	Letting The Fates Come

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on this site and my first time writing an actual story in a long while. Please do not judge me too harshly okaybye!

Kassandra stands at the helm of the Adrestia, her elbows leaned against the railing and hands clasped together. She looks out into the sea, feeling the wind on her face, contemplating her life. Stars overlooked the Greek world and Poseidon had decided to let the Adrestia wander with no trouble tonight.

What was Kassandra to do after the Cult had met the end of her spear and was sent to Hades? Her family gone, and now holds great responsibility in balancing order and chaos.

It all overwhelmed her. There was a true emptiness inside her and a little uncertainty of where to go next. Where could she possibly start?

Kassandra loudly sighed and hung her head in defeat.

_So much for destiny._

She hears footsteps coming up beside her, but doesn’t bother looking who it is.

“Everything alright, Kassandra?” Barnabas’ gruff, but comforting voice rings through her ears.

A long pause, before Kassandra answers. She lifts her head and looks at the night sky. “Just thinking.”

“Mind if I ask of what?”

She softly chuckles. “A lot.” She notices he was holding a letter in his hands. She points to it then crosses her arms, “That from the message board?”

His eyes lit up as he looked down on it, “Ah! Yes! A letter from the one and only…”

Kassandra’s eyes crinkled and her lips slowly crept into a smirk. Barnabas waited for her to figure out who the letter is from, but after a few hot moments he rolled his eyes and hands it over to her. Kassandra gladly takes it.

The moment her eyes met the symbol that kept the paper enclosed, she felt her heart flutter with immediate familiarity. Barnabas sensed Kassandra’s sudden change of mood, and gives his friend a shoulder pat of reassurance. Her eyes doesn’t leave the letter.

“We’re ready when you are, Commander.” he simply says, then walks into the crew.

Kassandra was left alone with her thoughts once again. But this time, thoughts that meant something to her.

_Let the Fates come when they may._

She unrolls the letter, turns and leans against the railing. She reads the first line. Her face warms, lips spread from ear to ear, and heart throbbing.

 _Eagle bearing,_ misthios _..._

-

“AHHHH!”

Kyra flinches as her rebels threw empty cups onto the ground, drunk from late night relaxing. She sighs as one rebel burps and falls onto the ground.

“Tell me you didn’t drink all the wine.”

Two rebels cackle while the others began to snooze off. Based on that, Kyra had come to the conclusion that yes, all the wine they had was all gone.

She sighs once again and walks out of the hideout. She squints as the sun hits her face. She finds Praxos standing guard, arms crossed and legs spread apart, ready for action.

“Glad to see someone not drunk.” Kyra says, stopping next to an old friend of her’s.

“I had to keep guard. Our last encounter with the Spartans wasn’t all that pleasant.” Praxos explained, looking down at his much smaller friend.

“ _Malakas._ They had it coming.” Kyra counters, crossing her arms and furrowing her brows.

Praxos laughs, “Better than Athenians,”

“Better than Athenians.” Kyra simply repeats.

It’s been two years since Kyra had begun rebuilding Mykonos and Delos the way she had envisioned it. Thankfully she had been very successful, even eventually taking the position of leadership over the Silver Islands.

Two years…

A lot has happened on the islands since the last time since Kyra had seen the mighty Eagle Bearer. She had heard numerous stories all around the island.

_...And the Eagle Bearer used her spear, slashing the Minotaur’s head off its godly body!_

_The Eagle Bearer fought well in the Battle of One Hundred Hands._

_The_ misthios _and her ship_ conquers _all of the_ sea _…_

Eventually, though, the stories had stopped. It was an uneasy feeling for Kyra. She often thinks about Kassandra’s muscles, agreeing that they are very capable, but wonders if they were enough to keep her alive. She sometimes thinks if she settled down. A huge disappointment if she did. She often was frustrated. Frustrated why Kassandra hadn’t asked to come with her on her journey, but would soon think about the state of her people if she had left.

When nights get too lonely for her, Kyra would take walks on the beach where they had shared their love for each other. While on those walks, she would think about the words that were said to the one another. Reflecting upon them, creating images in her mind of what could’ve been.

Later that night, Kyra lies in her bed in the home she had built not too far from her old home. She looks up at the ceiling, hands at her torso, blanket just above her hips. The city is very much alive tonight.

Though, she felt like she was alone--isolated.

_Are you out there? Sailing out further? In the underworld?_

Kyra shuts her eyes tight, shakes her head, and gets out of bed, cursing to herself under her breath.

She steps outside and sees a busy harbor. She doesn’t think much of it and walks to the beach.

As she walks closer to the beach, she had a gut feeling that someone was here.

But not the feeling where she would have to be on guard.

No. This feeling told her someone _is_ here.

The feeling made it’s way to her heart as she moves the leaves of trees to the side. She stops in her tracks and her breath caught in her throat.

The person’s stance was calm; hands on their hips and feet spread apart, looking out into the sea and watching as boats pass by. The waves crashed onto shore and the moonlight hit the figure’s body perfectly, creating a silhouette.

A body of a goddess.

Kyra saw the old and new scars that had formed on this person’s arms, and guesses there are much more. She swallows the lump in her throat and finally walks towards the figure.

The person turned their heads to the side once Kyra was close enough behind them. Kyra stops in her track, balls her hands into fists, afraid of doing something stupid after waiting for so long for this moment.

They turn around, and Kyra’s brown eyes meets familiar amber eyes. A familiar face.

They smile.

“What? No blade to throw at me?” Kassandra jokes softly.

Kyra chokes on her tears and closes the gap between them. She throws her arms around Kassandra’s neck and Kassandra wrapped her arms around Kyra’s torso, giving a tight squeeze. They buried their faces into each other’s necks.

“I thought I’d never see you again.” Kyra whispers, not letting go.

“The only thing that would keep us from seeing each other would be the fates,” Kassandra says, then pulls away to look at Kyra in the eyes. She cups her face into her hands and wipes away the tears with her thumbs, “But the fates chose us.”

Their lips meet. Kyra remembering how soft they were, Kassandra remembering how they tasted. The kiss was brief, and then Kyra pulls back, wrapping her hands around Kassandra’s wrist.

“We have a lot to talk about. A lot to do.” Kyra smiles, intertwining her fingers with Kassandra’s. “Are you up for them?”

Kassandra smirks, “Is that a challenge?”

Kyra shakes her head, squinting, “Challenges, challenges…”

Kassandra laughs, “I’m all yours, Kyra.”

She lifts Kyra’s face and leans in, kissing her ever so sweetly, it leaves Kyra feeling giddy and wanting more. They rest their foreheads on each other’s and Kassandra kept her hand on Kyra’s cheek.

“Forever… this time.”


End file.
